The Perfect Gift
by ABelievingHeart
Summary: Akko and Diana spend a winter day together in search of the perfect Christmas gifts.


_The Perfect Gift_

At first, it was just a single snowflake, a tiny white speck that Akko could have easily missed with a blink. But then, another. And then another. Before she knew it, Akko was staring out the bus window at countless snowflakes falling from the grey winter sky, her eyes glistening as bright as the snow itself.

"Diana!" Akko says excitedly, turning to the girl sitting next to her and tugging on her sleeve. "Look! Look!"

"Yes, I see it," Diana chuckles, looking out past Akko. "It's snowing. No need to shout, Akko."

"But there is!" Akko says. "It's the first snowfall of the season, and so close to Christmas too! Aren't you excited?"

"Should I be?"

"You're such a meanie, Diana. Where's your holiday spirit?"

"Now, now," Diana says, "is that any way to talk to the girl who's agreed to spend the whole day shopping with you?"

"Ah, right…Uh, sorry."

"I'm only joking, Akko. Don't look so flustered."

"Oh…Well…It's hard to tell with you, you know!"

Diana smiles, a once rare sight that had become increasingly common over the last year.

"My apologies," she says, pulling a loose strand of golden hair back behind her ear. "I'll make it more obvious when I'm teasing you next time, okay?"

"Hmph," Akko huffs. "You really are a jerk. Still…I, uh…I'm glad you decided to come with me today…Thanks, really."

"It's no trouble," Diana replies. "After all, it would be wrong for me to let you go into town all by yourself."

"You make it sound like I'm lonely or something! I would have taken Lotte or Sucy, but they were busy…"

"Oh, so I'm only your third choice?"

"T-that's not what I meant! I meant-"

"Calm yourself, Akko," Diana laughs. "I'm joking again."

"…Oh."

Over the hum and buzz of the nearly full bus, Akko's ears catch some hushed giggles and whispers coming from a few rows back. She turns around and peers over her seat to see a group of girls dressed in Luna Nova cloaks and uniforms looking their direction. Spotted, the girls quickly divert their attention, and Akko turns back around with a loud sigh.

"First-years," she grumbles. "So annoying…"

"Just a year ago, we were those very same first-years…Time flies, doesn't it?"

"I guess that's true…But was I really this obnoxious?"

"Well, some would say that you still are…"

"Diana!"

"I didn't say I personally feel that way," Diana frowns, crossing her arms. "I think you've grown a lot over the last year, Akko, and for the better."

The compliment takes Akko off-guard, and she turns toward the window to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks," she mumbles quietly. Again, Akko hears a collection of giggles and laughs from behind them, and with one more harsh stare Akko silences the first-years.

"They're obsessed with you, you know?" Akko says to Diana as she turns back around. "The first-years, I mean."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm…I hear them all the time in the halls talking about how you're so smart and pretty, and how you saved the country from all-out war…Which I was also responsible for, mind you!"

"It sounds like you're a bit jealous," Diana says with a mischievous smirk.

"Am not! Hmph…You know, any of these girls would jump at the chance to go on a date with you."

"You bring this up because…?"

"N-no reason! Just saying…"

"Well," Diana says, "I'm not going on a date with any of them today. After all, I'm on a date with you, Akko."

"Aw, would you stop it?! You know I don't like being teased…"

"I know. That's what makes it entertaining."

Her face bright red, Akko gives Diana a light shove. Still, the more she looked at Diana, the more she noticed what those first-years saw in her. She'd only grown more beautiful since Akko met her – taller, more elegant, her figure more defined and shaped. When Akko saw herself in the mirror, she saw the same girl that had stepped into Luna Nova: average height, average looks, below-average chest, etc. etc. She couldn't help but feel just a tad jealous at how Diana continued to glow up, with her deep-blue eyes and long golden hair, her smooth skin and flawless complexion, her-

"By the way, Akko," Diana coughs, startling the girl to death. "What are we looking for today in Blytonbury?"

"Oh…err…I…ah…"

"King's English, please."

Flustered, Akko takes a moment to breathe and compose herself. What was she thinking?! She couldn't let her thoughts just wander off like that…

"We're, uh, going to find the perfect gifts for all of my friends," Akko eventually says quietly.

"The perfect gifts?" Diana asks, intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Akko smiles. "It's- **Hey, would you quiet down back there**?!"

Once again, the first-year girls stifle their chatter and laughter. One girl sticks her tongue out at Akko, and two others put their hands together to make a heart shape towards Akko and Diana.

Embarrassed, Akko sends them a cold glare before she plops back down, returning to staring out the window. The snow was still falling, heavier now if anything, and a thin sheet of white was starting to cover the roofs and sidewalks. Somehow, the sight perks her up. Snow was always nice to see. It was refreshing, exciting, and maybe just a bit romantic…not that Akko had romance on her mind, or anything like that…

* * *

"The post office?" Diana says, her breath hanging in the cool winter air as she walks beside Akko. "An interesting first stop for Christmas shopping, wouldn't you say?"

Akko brushes a few snowflakes off of her cloak and nods, quickly returning her hands to her pockets.

"A few months ago," Akko says, "I wrote to Annabel Crème about getting a signed copy of her newest book for Lotte. You know, Nightfall?"

"I'm familiar," Diana responds. "Barbara is quite the Nightfall fanatic herself."

"Ah, right…So anyways, she wrote me back and said she'd be happy to send one. It just got in yesterday, so that's why we're heading to the post office."

"That's kind of her."

"We did help her out," Akko chuckles, "so I guess she feels she owes us a favor or two. Also, I have to send a few postcards home to my friends and parents."

Diana raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Aren't you going home in a few days?" she asks. "Why not deliver them then?"

"That's not the point! It's about the holiday spirit!"

"You'll have to explain it better than that, Akko."

"Hmm…It's like…That warm feeling you get when you get something in the mail from someone you haven't seen in a long time, you know? There's nothing quite like it. And that's what the holidays should be all about! Reconnecting with your friends and family, remembering all the good times and memories…Is this making any sense, or am I just rambling?"

"I think I get the idea," Diana says with a faint smile. "Even if you're going to see them in person soon, you want them to know that you're still thinking about them when you aren't there."

"Exactly!"

A few quiet moments follow, with both girls content to enjoy the falling snow and festive decorations plastered around Blytonbury. Every door seems to have a wreath, every tree a string of lights. On the street corner, a small group of children are playing, tossing snow on each other and laughing happily.

"Would you say Christmas is your favorite holiday?" Diana eventually asks, her ears slightly tinged red from the cold.

Akko thinks about the question for a while, the snow crunching under her boots as she walks on.

"It could be," Akko says. "I really love Christmas. Hot chocolate, presents, watching the snow fall while I'm curled up under a blanket…It might just be my favorite time of the year!"

Diana stifles a giggle, causing Akko to stop walking in her tracks and pout.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Diana smirks as she turns back. "It's just so like you, Akko, to be so enthusiastic about the simplest of things."

"Hey! The simplest things in life are usually the best!"

"That wasn't meant to be an insult. I think your enthusiasm and energy is very cute, in fact."

"C-cute? Tch…You're insufferable."

Even if she was a little annoyed, Akko still much preferred this Diana, the Diana that teased and joked and laughed, to the old Diana. It was hard to fathom that in the year-and-a-half she had known the girl their relationship had changed so much. The girl that Akko had once declared her rival and ranted about endlessly was now one of her closest friends. But then again, they'd been through a lot together…

It only takes a few more minutes for the girls to arrive at the Blytonbury post office. Luckily, the line isn't long, and after a short wait they head out again, Akko carrying the small brown parcel containing Lotte's gift under her arm.

"Where to next?" Diana asks, pulling her cloak tighter over her shoulders as they step back out into the cold. Akko purses her lips, thinking for second, and then grins.

"Jasminka's gift is next!" Akko responds, hardly able to contain her excitement. "I hope you like gingerbread!"

"Gingerbread?"

* * *

The bakery is almost packed to the point of bursting, with children and adults alike merrily at work building their own gingerbread houses. Akko hums along to _Jingle Bells_ as she puts on the finishing touches on her own creation, licking a spare bit of white frosting off of her finger.

"Diana!" she calls out, gesturing for the girl to come over. Having been waiting patiently in the corner while her friend worked, Diana seems happy to oblige.

"What is it?" Diana says as she comes up next to Akko.

"Well, what do you think?" Akko asks, proudly presenting her work to the other girl.

Diana takes a moment to look over it, and then her expression seems to sour.

"It's very…unique," Diana says hesitantly, to Akko's annoyance.

"What do you mean, unique?"

"Unique as in unconventional, I suppose."

"So you think it's bad…"

"I never said bad," Diana says, defensive. "It's just not what one expects when they envision about a gingerbread house, but that doesn't mean bad."

"It's more than a gingerbread house," Akko pouts, her cheeks puffed. "It's supposed to be a miniature model of Luna Nova, made of gingerbread!"

"Oh, I see…Hmm…If I try hard enough, I suppose I do see some resemblance."

"See, there's the front gate, and here's the field and tower."

"Is there a particular reason the field is made of jelly beans?"

"Because jelly beans are delicious!"

"Surely you could have used green jelly beans for that, and not the whole spectrum of the rainbow…"

"Ugh," Akko groans, taking a seat in a nearby chair and hanging her head in disappointment. "I'm no architect. I guess I'll have to find Jasminka another gift…"

"Don't get so down on yourself," Diana says softly as she sits down next to Akko. "Maybe I can help you."

"You'd do that?" Akko asks, looking up. As she does, her eyes meet Diana's, and for a brief moment she's completely mesmerized by how beautiful they are in their piercing deep-blue.

"Of course," Diana replies, causing Akko to flinch and her cheeks to flush. Diana doesn't seem to notice, and she stands up to grab a clean base for the girls to start on.

"Let's see what we can do together," Diana says warmly, a gingerbread wall in each hand.

Thirty minutes later, the girls are back to wandering the snow-covered streets of Blytonbury. Having been convinced by Diana that a full model of their school was too lofty a goal, Akko was instead carrying a plastic-wrapped two-story gingerbread house, complete with candy windows, frosting roofing, and a marshmallow snowman, around town as the girls continued on their quest. It was very neat and cute, Akko had to admit, and in no small part due to Diana. Still, she wished she had planned things out better, so that she wasn't lugging it around all day…

"What's next on the list?" Diana asks, walking a few paces ahead as Akko struggles to keep up.

"Uh, let me think…"

"Sucy? Or perhaps Amanda or Constanze?"

"Yeah, I know what I want to get for them…But, err…"

Diana looks back over her shoulder, snowflakes gently landing in her hair. Akko wasn't sure what a snow angel was supposed to look like in person, but she imagined it was something like the sight before her.

"Something on your mind?" Diana asks.

"Err, yes, actually…But it's a little embarrassing…"

"Oh? Is that so?"

Diana's voice is soft and sweet as she speaks, and Akko can't help but feel vulnerable as she goes on.

"…What do you think Hannah and Barbara would like?"

* * *

 _"Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus lane…"_

The scene in the boutique was all too familiar to Akko, one that teenaged girls had feared for decades: the shop was filled to the brim, each and every girl, woman, and child ready to kill for a new dress or skirt. Akko could hardly keep track of Diana in the madness, but eventually the two manage to wade over to a clear corner and take a much needed reprieve.

"This is crazy," Akko says as she leans against the wall and sighs. "Sales are exciting, but this is too much…"

"Tis the season," Diana says glumly, her eyes trained on two women fighting tooth and nail over a scarf. "Hopefully, we can find something for Hannah and Barbara here at a good price."

"Right! Let's look around."

The two girls start browsing around the edge of the store, staying clear of the warzone. A jewelry rack soon catches Akko's attention, and she calls Diana over.

"Would Hannah or Barbara like any of these?" Akko asks, running her fingers over an assortment of studded bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. Surprisingly, Diana seems just as indecisive as her.

"Maybe this," Diana mumbles as she picks up a silver chain. "No, perhaps this…Or this one…"

"You don't have any idea what they like?"

"Jewelry isn't exactly my strong suit," Diana admits with a weak smile. "Even if we've been friends for some time, I'm afraid I haven't quite learned their fashion tastes."

"Oh. What kind of gifts did you get them then?"

"I'm giving them each a framed photo of the three of us."

"Isn't that a little lame?"

"No, it isn't," Diana says coolly, though it's clear from her expression that Akko has hit a nerve.

"Sorry," Akko says sheepishly, but she quickly sees an opportunity to get back at Diana for her teasing forming. "Actually, I think it's sweet. Maybe a little sentimental, but-"

"Hush, Akko," Diana chides, sealing Akko's lips with two fingers. "If we wish to discuss sentimental gift-giving, we need look no farther than the lengths you've gone to today to find your 'perfect gifts' for your friends."

"Huh? S-so what? Is it a crime to want my presents to be special?"

"On the contrary, I think Christmas would be better if everyone was like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"From what I've seen so far today," Diana says, "you seem intent on going out of your way to make sure each and very gift you give is meaningful. And that's very admirable, I think."

"Oh…"

Akko coughs awkwardly, turning away to hide the fact that she's embarrassed. She should've expected that Diana would turn this back on her…

"And you even want to get gifts for Hannah and Barbara," Diana continues, "who both harassed you endlessly last year."

"W-well they don't anymore! We're get along now, I guess…"

"Precisely. It's very forgiving of you, Akko. Dare I say, sentimental, even?"

"Aw, stop it…You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," Diana smirks. "But there's some truth to it. If only you were this considerate the rest of the year…"

"Hey!"

"Just joking," Diana says playfully. "Oh, but maybe they'd like these?"

The girl hands Akko a pair of thin golden rings, each adorned with complementary green and red gems.

"Wow, so pretty…" Akko mutters to herself as she looks over them. "They're a matching pair?"

"It appears so. Fitting for Hannah and Barbara, don't you think?"

"Mhmm…They're perfect!"

Diana smiles, apparently glad to see Akko's eyes light up.

"While we're at it," she adds, "why don't we get our own pair? What do you say, Akko?"

"Heh?! I mean…uh…"

Once again Akko is too flustered to respond, her cheeks as red as the ruby in her right palm, and Diana laughs.

"It's not any different, is it?" Diana asks. "Two rings for two friends?"

"B-but it is different!"

"Oh? How so?"

"…Argh, never mind! Let's just buy these and get out of here!"

* * *

The hours fly by as the girls continue their shopping, the snow refusing to let up and blanketing the whole town in a sheet of white. By the time they're finished the winter day is coming to an end, and bright lights and candles seem to illuminate every street corner and window. Side-by-side, Akko and Diana stroll together through Blytonbury, both laden with bags and goodies.

"Satisfied?" Diana asks.

"Very," Akko grins. "I think we got everything! Err…Thanks, Diana. For coming with me today, I mean."

"Don't mention it. Shall we head back soon?"

"I guess so…Wait, what's that over there?"

"Huh? Akko? Wait, Akko!"

Despite her friend's protests, Akko has already taken off down the street, and with an exasperated sigh Diana hurries to catch up.

"What is it this time?" Diana says, slightly out of breath as she rejoins Akko a few moments later.

"Wow…Look at the town square!"

"The town square…?"

Akko's eyes are like stars as she looks around. In the town center a huge Christmas tree, taller than she ever thought possible, was standing tall and radiant, frosted with fresh snow and decked with lights, garlands, and ornaments of all shapes and colors. Surrounding the tree, a skating rink packed with townsfolk and visitors alike. It was like a scene from a Christmas movie, and Akko was loving every minute of it.

"Let's go skating!" Akko exclaims, grabbing Diana by the sleeve and pulling her along.

"Uh, wait, Akko…"

"I won't take no for an answer! Come on!"

They soon find the rental shop, and a few minutes later they're ready to step on the ice. Diana is unusually timid throughout, her cheeks red from the cold and her hands in her pockets.

"Akko," Diana mumbles before they're about to get in the rink. "I, uh, have to tell you something…"

"Oh? What's up?"

"I…I can't ice skate."

"What?!"

Akko is genuinely surprised, and Diana looks self-conscious, averting her eyes to the ground.

"I never learned," Diana quietly admits.

"But, but…You're Diana Cavendish! Multi-talented, a genius, the greatest witch of our generation…!"

Diana is silent in response, apparently ashamed. With a sigh, she leaves Akko's side and goes to sit on a nearby bench, already starting to take her skates off.

"You go on," she says, smiling weakly at her friend. "I'll just watch from here."

"I already said I'm not taking no for an answer!" Akko growls. "Come on, I'll teach you how to skate right now! It's easy!"

"Akko…Akko, stop!"

Against her will, Diana is pulled to her feet, and the two stand by the edge of the ice.

"Watch," Akko says as steps in. "All you have to do is put one foot on the ice, and then the other!"

"I-if you say so…Whoa!"

Diana tries her best to follow Akko's example, but the moment her blade touches the ice she almost tumbles over, grabbing wildly at Akko and the side of the rink to stay on her feet. Meanwhile, on the other side of the rink Akko spies the familiar faces of the first-years from the bus, who seem quite entertained by their struggle, smiling and laughing. A grimace on her face, Akko resolves to help her friend through this, and props Diana back up.

"Come on, you just have to keep your balance," she says, trying to encourage Diana.

"I'm doing my best!" Diana shoots back, her legs uncomfortably splayed, one hand on the side of the rink and the other on Akko's shoulder.

"Let go of the wall."

"I…I can't."

"Diana. You can't learn to skate like that."

"S-sure I can. Maybe if I just stay close to the edge like this…"

Diana underwhelmingly shuffles forward a few inches, trying her hardest to stay on two feet.

"Let. Go."

"I'll fall if I let go!"

Akko sighs. Diana was only human, after all, but her fear of ice skating was unexpected. Still, a solution was starting to come together in Akko's mind.

"Hold my hand," Akko says suddenly, to Diana's shock.

"Don't be ridiculous," Diana says, flustered, snow blowing in her face as she fights to stay upright.

"It's not ridiculous!" Akko frowns, though her cheeks feel a little warm. "It'll be easier for you to skate if you hold my hand."

"I-I think I'm comfortable here."

Across the rink, the first-years are still watching them intently, and Akko takes a deep breath. Without warning, she grabs Diana's hand with her own and pulls her out to the center of the rink.

"W-wait!" Diana cries out, panicked. "I can't skate!"

"What are you talking about?" Akko says. "You're skating right now!"

"I am…?"

Sure enough, when Diana looks down she sees that the two are gliding smoothly across the ice, Akko leading her by the hand.

"I'm…skating," Diana says, still in disbelief. Slowly but steadily, they make their way around the rink. As they pass the first-years, Akko sticks her tongue out at the speechless girls.

"It's not so hard, is it?" Akko says to Diana as they finish up their first lap around the tree.

"I…I suppose not."

"Do you think you're ready to try by yourself?"

"Perhaps…But I'd prefer to stay like this…Your hand is quite warm, Akko."

"H-huh?! G-geez…Don't say something so embarrassing so suddenly!"

"Akko, watch out!"

"Wah!"

"Whoa!"

Distracted, Akko almost plows straight into a little boy and is forced swerve to the side. Despite her best efforts, she can't keep her balance and tumbles to the ice, taking Diana with her.

"Oh, my butt…" Akko mumbles, rubbing her sore backside as she sits up on the cold rink.

"I'm sorry," Diana flushes, also apparently aching from the fall. "That was all my fault…"

"Don't worry about it! But…Err…"

Akko only now notices how close she and Diana are on the ice, their faces no more than a few inches apart, their breaths mixing in the cool night air. Diana has a shy expression as she tries to avoid meeting Akko's gaze. The people around them don't seem to notice, and simply skate around the pair as the two try to gather themselves.

"Akko…" Diana says softly, and the girl's heart skips more than just a beat at hearing her name.

"Diana…"

Neither girl is able to say anything more. For a few more moments, they simply sit side-by-side, hand-in-hand, under the falling snow and the glow of the Christmas tree, somehow warm despite the cold.

"We should get up," Diana eventually says, still not quite herself. "We're probably in the way…"

"…Just a little longer."

"…Okay."

* * *

Akko and Diana are the only ones on the last bus back to Luna Nova, seated together in the far back with their gifts at their feet and in the seats around them. Tired from a long day and hours of ice skating, the two are quiet. The falling snow is lighter now, just a sprinkling of white, but Akko is still happy to see it as she looks out the window. Beside her, Diana is starting to nod off.

"Hey," Akko whispers, gently nudging the girl. Diana blinks, and then wearily rubs her eyes.

"What is it, Akko?" Diana asks as she covers a yawn with her hand. "Are we almost back?"

"Almost. But…I just wanted to say that I, uh, had a lot of fun with you today. Thank you. For everything."

"No need to be so sentimental," Diana responds with a faint smile. "I had a good time as well. I hope we managed to check everything off your list."

"I think we did!" Akko beams. "Let's see…Lotte's gift, Sucy's, Amanda's…Jasminka's…Constanze's…Hannah and Barbara's…Oh, shoot!"

Akko is suddenly panicked, and she gets up from her seat to scrounge through the collection of bags and boxes around them.

"Is everything alright?" Diana asks, sitting up straight with a concerned expression. "Did we forget something in town?"

"I-I…I didn't get _you_ a gift, Diana!"

For a moment Diana is confused, meeting Akko's wide eyes with her own.

But then, she laughs, a happy grin across her face.

"This isn't funny!" Akko says. "How could I have forgotten? Argh, stupid, stupid, Akko…"

"Akko," Diana says calmly. "Sit back down for a second."

"But I-"

"Hush," Diana says, pulling Akko by the sleeve and forcing her to sit next to her. "You already gave me your gift, don't you know?"

Now it's Akko's turn to be confused, but before she can open her mouth to protest Diana has already put her hand over it to silence her.

"Let me speak," she says. "No Christmas gift you could have given me would have been better than this day we've spent together. Do you understand?"

"But is that really a gift?" Akko asks, her voice muffled by Diana's palm.

"Of course. It's a gift greater than anything you can buy. It's perfect."

In the dim light of the bus, Akko can virtually feel her cheeks glowing bright red. Still, somehow, Diana's words manage to put her heart at rest. Deep down, she wished this day could have lasted forever, like a Christmas movie playing endlessly on repeat. If she could ask for one single thing for Christmas, it would be that.

"Now," Diana smiles, "it's time for me to give you your gift."

Breathing slowly, Akko doesn't move a muscle as Diana removes her hand and leans in, their faces coming closer and closer.

Outside the window, snow continues to fall gently to the ground.

* * *

A few days later, Diana is sitting at home cozied up by the fire with a book, a mug of hot chocolate steaming on the table beside her. Engrossed, she doesn't seem to hear footsteps approach and stop by the doorway.

"Merry Christmas Eve," says Anna, the Cavendish family's loyal maid of many years. "You have a holiday postcard, dear Diana."

"Thank you, Anna. You can leave it anywhere, I'll see to it in a minute."

"As you wish," the woman responds kindly, coming into the room and placing it down on the armrest of Diana's seat. "Dinner will be served shortly, so make sure to wash up soon. You wouldn't want to show up late for your aunts now, would you?"

"Of course not," Diana sighs with a smile. "That would be a tragedy."

With a bow and her own smile, Anna takes her leave, leaving Diana alone in the den. Curious, the girl puts aside her book and picks up the postcard. On the front, the familiar sight of a snow-covered Luna Nova along with the words "Winter is Magic" in bold tell Diana more than she needs to know, and she can't help but feel tender as she turns it over and reads.

 _Dear Diana,_

 _I hope this reaches you before Christmas so I can say this: Merry Christmas!_

 _By the time you're reading this, I'll probably be at home, thousands of miles away, spending the holidays with my old friends and family. But I want you to know that you'll still be in my thoughts. You, and Lotte, and Sucy, and everyone else I've met at Luna Nova…All of you are so important to me, and I want you to know that!_

 _This is going to be hard for me to say well, but I hope that someday we can spend Christmas together. Maybe next year even? But don't worry about that for now. We'll talk more when I get back, okay? Take care of yourself, Diana._

 _Merry Christmas and much love,_

 _Akko XXXXXX_

* * *

 _Merry Christmas! Let this be a gift from me to you this holiday season, and expect more gifts to come in the next year!_


End file.
